There is known in the art an on-carriage type inkjet recording device having a recording head and ink cartridges mounted on a carriage. One such inkjet recording device includes ink cartridges that can be replaced through an opening formed in a lateral side surface of the device casing. The inkjet recording device having this configuration facilitates the replacement of ink cartridges and enables space in the casing to be used more efficiently.